


Obviously

by arizonas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Modern AU, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poe is completely BAFFLED by Rey, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonas/pseuds/arizonas
Summary: When Poe meets Rey, he's sure they're meant to be. They grow closer during Poe's last summer on Yavin, despite of just one small detail — she already has a boyfriend.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico (minor), Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley (Minor), Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you guys!!!!
> 
> I've been reading Damerey fanfiction for a while now, but inspiration to write for this pair only hit me while listening to the McFLY song "Obviously", hence the title and the "spinal cord" for the plot of this little story. 
> 
> It'll probably be two to three chapters long, and I've rated it T for language and the most... romantic interactions between our favorite couple, but there's nothing but sweet teen love here. 
> 
> (Please note that Ben and Rey are in a consensual relationship for a small part of this story; I won't describe their interactions and time together all that well, but if this isn't your cup of tea, you might want to skip this).
> 
> Okay, last few warnings about the first chapter before you get started!!!
> 
> \- Poe and Snap are both eighteen, freshly gratuated from high school, and will attend college together when summer ends;  
> \- Finn, Rose, Rey and the rest of their friends are all seventeen and soon to be seniors;  
> \- Ben Solo is twenty-three.
> 
> I won't say more or otherwise I'll spoil!  
> Happy reading!

_Recently I've been_   
_Hopelessly reaching_   
_Out for this girl, who's out of this world_   
_Believe me_

**Early July, 2015**

Poe Dameron was many a thing.

He was an only child, for once, something that had both delighted and plagued him as a kid. He was also very stubborn, had no hardship on speaking his mind to whomever, and an early riser. All of these facts made Poe's parents refer to him as a _handful_ , a _spitfire_ and, on his worst days, _A Plague of Egypt_ , as Kes Dameron would like to murmur under his breath before chasing after the curly-haired boy over the fields of the farm he had been raised in.

On the other hand, Poe Dameron was also the resident golden boy. Loyal to those he loved above else, extremely kind and passionate about his beliefs and confident, but never arrogant. All of these facts made his tiny family proud and his large group of friends grateful. He was, after all, his father's _querido_ , Finn's favourite person — aside from Rose, of course — and the most alledged bachelor amongst all of Yavin's two thousand inhabitants. 

As anyone could see and attest to, Poe Dameron was many a thing. 

But he wasn't and had never been shy.

And that was why he was so baffled when he was introduced to Rey Kenobi.

"— And she's come all the way from _Birmimgham!_ " Rose exclaimed as if that was as exciting as flying. 

The girl — Rey — fidgited with her own hands, offering a nervous smile as her eyes went from his face to the ground and then to the bright yellow lights from the fair. He knew she was waiting for something, some sign that he'd heard anything Rose said at all, and that his friends were too, but it took him a few seconds longer than usual to manage a response.

"Welcome to Yavin, Rey." The group seemed smug when they shook hands, and why did they all look smug? He was introducing himself like a normal person. "I'm Poe."

"I know." Rey's timid smile turned into a smart smirk, and just like that all of the tables that he had always perfectly set for his social interactions had turned. She'd said two words in a light British accent and done something brilliant with her mouth and suddenly he was even more at a loss for words. "Thank you. I hope it is always this festive."

The next subject was introduced quickly, something about how Yavin's caramel apple had to be the first thing Rey tried, so the whole group naturally marched on to the said stool to prove to the foreign girl that once you tasted Yavin's sweets, you could never really leave.

His memory caught up with him at last in the midst of his thoughts, reminding him that it had in fact been a lot of talk the previous week about Obi-Wan Kenobi's niece coming to town, some from his friends and mostly amongst the elderly of Yavin, who thrived on the little gossip they could get.

"Jesus Christ, Dameron", Snap murmured, slowing down his pace to match his and leaving the girls and Finn rushing upfront. "Where did your smart mouth go when you needed it the most?"

Feeling his face heat up to more than just a faint blush, Poe told him exactly where he could shove it, but not before Rey turned her head slightly backwards and the glint of the Ferris Wheel caught in her eye.

He was _so_ fucked.

Clearly trying to over-compensate the fact that he'd made a fool of himself, Poe jogged up to the girls when they reached the caramel apple stool. He waited for Rose and Finn to order and pay and gently cut in right after Rey voiced her own order, "Make it two".

"Uh— You don't have to get that." Rey seemed surprised when he pulled out his money, but Poe shook his head in dismissal. He might've been out of his game earlier, but he was getting back on track. 

"It's my pleasure." He smiled as he handed the money and collected their pair of apples, handing her one. 

It was indeed a pleasure, because when he got to watch Rey bit into the apple with her pinkish mouth and release a small groan of satisfaction, he thought he might spend his entire savings on buying this girl food. 

And he didn't even care when his friends continued to look so goddamn smug about it. 

They walked about while they ate, the group torn between eating and deciding on their next activity. After debating on the benefits of water guns vs petting the local pony, Jessika decided for them all that it was shooting first and caring right after. 

Poe was good at water-shooting, but he didn't seem half as glad as Rey was when they walked up to the booth, giving him that same sideway smirk and saying, "Maybe I'll get you a prize."

Coming to think about that warm July evening, it was the fastest that he'd ever fallen in love.

It was also the last time. 

**x**

Rey sent him home with a duck plushie that she won him at water guns, a "catch you later" and a wish to indeed, see her a hundred, a thousand times more, and definitely not later, thank you very much.

When he lay in his bed wide awake many hours after going back to Dameron farm, the usual lullaby of crickets doing nothing to lull him to sleep, he wondered if this was how the geniuses of the world felt right after discovering huge things, things that would change the world, because he knew his would never be the same.

He needed to see her again.

(And as it turned out, he'd get his wish sooner than later).

Not unlike most days, the following saturday Poe and Kes rose with the sun, and right after breakfast, loaded boxes with the orders for the weekend. Summers were good for fun and excelent for the Damerons, as the farm continued to bloom in fewer crops than spring, although still vast.

Blueberries, bell peppers, apples and zucchini made their way to Maz's store and to multiple families that were his father's faithful costumers. 

Their signature produce, however, were the famous, "Watermelons are looking great, dad."

"When have they not?" Kes feigned indignation as Poe loaded the last box onto the bright red truck while his father rested. "Those are for Kenobi."

"Obi Kenobi?" Poe's voice came out higher than usual, as he nearly dropped the clipboard with the costumers names and addresses to facilitate the deliveries. True to Kes' word, the word Kenobi was scribbled down on the last line of the page, with an order for four watermelons and two gallons of milk. 

"Why, do you know any other Kenobis?" The teasing tone to Kes' words made Poe sure that he knew Poe knew another Kenobi, indeed. His father was as popular around town as he was, and undoubtedly had heard of Rey's upcoming arrival. 

Poe grumbled a _no_ under his breath, and instead of climbing into the truck, he turned around and rushed inside the farm house.

(And if Kes chased after him and caught him brushing his teeth for a second time and changing into a nicer plaid shirt before leaving, well, he had nothing to say about that.)

x

  
Kes normally tagged along for the deliveries when he wasn't too tired, but Poe guessed his absence had to do with something else that day, after the merciless teasing he had to endure before leaving the farm. 

Obi's name was the last on his list, meaning he'd get to the old man's house around 11 in the morning, but being the farmer's son meant Poe could bend the rules in his favor when he wanted to. True to his schedule, he went to Maz's first; the store couldn't be left unnatended and the old, short woman was very punctual. 

After helping Maz to most of that day's orders and unloading all of her produce, Poe made two other deliveries, figuring 10 AM was a reasonable time to stop by. Maybe Rey would still be asleep and it wasn't any guarantee that he'd see her, but he'd take what he could get at the moment.

The old Obi lived in a moderate-sized town house painted blue and had the most popular front garden in Yavin. That man did take his white and yellow daisies seriously, and any kid who dared mess with them as well.

He was well liked amongst the citizens of Yavin and by the Damerons as well, even though Poe didn't know a quite lot about him; coming to think of it, Obi-Wan was a private person, and aside from the fact that he was a widower, a war veteran and loved his cat, the chubby Artoo, there wasn't much left to say about the guy.

Poe properly parked his truck before unloading the wooden box and carrying it up to Obi's front porch, observing the garden and taking note that the daisies did look lovely as always. His heart was hammering inside his chest as he reached for the doorbell, but before he could press it, someone who very much wasn't Obi opened the door.

"Oh, the miniature watermelons!" Were the first words he heard from Rey Kenobi's mouth that morning, all hazel eyes, brown hair and dressed in an old band t-shirt and shorts that left very little to Poe's imagination. "Brilliant! Do come inside, Poe!"

He followed, mouth dry and heart beating so fast he thought he might faint. She was babbling something about how enduring she found variations of fruit and he tried very hard to pay attention, but her presence overwhelmed him, and once more he was hit with the realization that she was way out of his league. 

After putting the box down on the kitchen floor she turned to look at him at last, he decided that he didn't mind. He had seen Rey at night time at the fair, but Rey on sunlight seemed meant to be. Everything about her _glowed._ Just looking at her beautiful face and getting to witness her gorgeous smile and admiring her freckled skin—

"Poe Dameron!" Obi's exclamation nearly killed him on the spot, and he tried to resemble at least like half a normal person as he turned around to shake the old man's hand, hoping he wouldn't notice how sweaty it was. "I see you've met my niece."

Poe nodded, his mouth dry, wondering what a war veteran would do if he knew just how much Poe had been thinking about his niece for the last few days. "It's nice to see you, Mr. Kenobi. How have you been?"

"Back's been killing me, but that's not new." Obi sighed as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and signaled so he'd do the same. Rey appeared next to him with a glass of water that he accepted still a bit shaky, murmuring a low 'thank you'. "Thank God Rey here took pity on me and decided to finish high school in America, or otherwise I think it'd be the end of my daisies. I can't really get down on all fours like I used to, if you know what I mean."

Thankfully Poe did manage not to choke on his water at Obi-Wan's last sentence, but what his brain registered that Rey wasn't just passing through Yavin for the summer. If she was finishing high school, that meant she'd be living there for at least another year, so maybe luck was a little bit on his side.

Rey now sat across from the two of them, and it took all of his strenght not to stare with her uncle right there. 

"So, m'boy, when do you leave for college?" Obi inquired as he produced a candy bar from his robe's pocket, and before Rey could open his mouth to scowl him, he rolled his eyes and tucked it back in. "I am watching my sugar, Rey, I promise."

"On the last week of August, sir." Poe answered, a flutter of anxiety cursing through his chest. He was excited about going to college, sure, but it would be the first time he ever left his home town.

"Poe here is gonna be an engineer, Rey." Obi said praisingly, and dare Poe say, proudly. "Like his mother before him. She'd be proud of you, son."

That made Poe flush for a whole different reason; the dull ache of his mother's death eight years prior still stung, but he found comfort in the fact that people saw so much of Shara in him, both in his appearance and his love for building things. "Thank you, sir."

"That's super neat!" Rey offered with genuine interest, which brought a smile to Poe's face. He was beginning to feel more at ease here. He did know Obi for a long time, and maybe he'd approve of Poe liking his niece. "Maybe you can help me tinker with—

Whatever Rey was about to ask of him was cut off by the doorbell again. He was the only one who seemed surprised, however, and strangely, Ben rolled his eyes when Rey excused herself to answer. "I'm afraid we lost her now." Poe wished he knew the extent of what he meant, and when he looked to the front door, he got all of the explanation he needed.

There was someone standing on Obi-Wan's front porch, towering over her with his six foot tall glory, in an army uniform. Rey was hugging him and he talked to her in a low voice, but that didn't mean anything, right? He could be her brother, or maybe an apprentice of Obi of some sort, or—

Before he could conclude the thoughts going a mile an hour in his confused head, the Frankenstein-looking guy lowered his head and pressed his mouth squarely against Rey's.

Well, fuck his life.

_She's got a boyfriend_   
_He drives her 'round the bend_   
_'Cause he's twenty-three_   
_He's in the Marines_   
_He'd kill me_

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats nervously* I would love to read your thoughts!


End file.
